


Mizplaced (OC version)

by AngelRiver



Series: Book of Hazbin [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie is a sweetheart, F/M, Slow Build, author sucks at summaries, but we all know that, more of a mutual "i find you interesting" and a "you're not as bad as I would think" at first, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRiver/pseuds/AngelRiver
Summary: Willow found herself wandering around Hell, knowing that something went wrong. She shouldn't be here... wait... A hotel for redemption? Maybe there's hope to fix this mistake and get back to where she's sure she belongs.Just don't get too attached to the denizens of Hell first.Alastor x OC version.Reader version also available.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Book of Hazbin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mizplaced (OC version)

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to begin/post this for a while now, just didn't have the guts or a good title yet.  
> Enjoy!

She shuffled, head down, into the dilapidated building, it’s bright sign buzzing stories above her. She’d seen posters for this place around. Vandalized, yes, but she got the idea. A hotel where sinners can stay and try and gain redemption and ascend to Heaven. And she was desperate. 

Slowly she creaked open the door (which looked like it was recently and haphazardly reattached) and poked her head in half-expecting for nobody to be there, for the building to be abandoned. “H-hello?”

“Oh! A visitor!” said a cheery female voice. Before she could contemplate that there was actually someone here, her view was blocked by a smiling blonde. “Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!”

The young woman’s eyes hurt from crying so much but she was pretty certain the sign on the hotel said “Hazbin.” “Um, correct me if I’m wrong but doesn’t the sign outside say ‘Hazbin Hotel’, not ‘Happy?’”

“Oh, right. That was just recently changed,” the blonde said, waving away the question. She grabbed a hold of the young woman’s hands and pulled her further into the building. “Come in, come in! What brings you here?”

“Uh…” the poor girl was in shock. Yes, the interior was in as much disrepair as the outside but it looked like it was being worked on. Sitting at what looked like a reception desk but with a bar built in was a cat looking thing with wings and a scowl. Sitting on a couch and staring at her like she was some kind of freak was a white, fluffy being with four arms. On the far end of the couch was a female looking being, with long hair and far muted colors than her surroundings. And zooming around and… cleaning (?) was a short, little thing in what looked like a pink poodle skirt. She couldn’t get a good look with all the zooming. Next thing she knew, she was being seated in a chair with a table. Across from her sat the smiling woman that greeted her at the door. Getting a good look at her, she saw that she was more human looking than any other being she saw in her short stay in Hell.

“Well? What brings you here? Oh, no, start with your name. I’m Charlie. How long have you been down here? How-“ the woman, Charlie, was rambling until the muted woman approached the table and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hun, slow down. I think you’re scaring her,” she said calmly. She looked up at the other across the table. “I’m Vaggie. And you are?”

In a soft, quiet tone, the other woman spoke up. “M-my name is Willow. This is the hotel where you supposedly can redeem yourself and get to Heaven, right?”

“That’s right!” Charlie grinned. “If you decide to stay, you will be our first, oop sorry Angel Dust, second client!”

“G-good…” she said, staring down at her hands in her lap, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “...I don’t belong here…”

Vaggie and Charlie looked at each other. It was obvious this girl wasn’t in a good state and has been through, well, hell. She looked roughed up and dirty and scared. Charlie stood and approached Willow’s side. “Come on, we’ll introduce you to everybody real quick and get you up to a room, ok?” She smiled softly at her. “You look like you could use a nice meal, a hot shower, clean clothes, and lots of rest.”

Willow sighed and looked up at Charlie. “Thank you… Do I owe you anything? Like payment? I have nothing…”

“No, no! Don’t worry about it! Come on, let’s show you the rest of the crew.”

She lead her to the couch where the white demon was now standing, two of the arms crossed. “This is Angel Dust. He was our first resident and kind of the spearhead of this whole operation.”

The tall white demon grinned, showing his pointy teeth, while waving slightly with one of his hands. “How you doin’?”

“Been better,” Willow replied.

“Haven’t we all?” He seemed nice enough and was the first demon, besides the two ladies, to not attack her once she got too close.

Charlie then lead her over to the reception/bar area. “And this is Husk. He’s our uh, clerk? Bartender? What are you, Husk?

The cat demon was busy taking a swig from a bottle of alcohol. He looked at Charlie and placed the bottle down, sighing. “Honestly, I have no idea. She’s our first real client if you don’t count spider boy over there so I have no idea what to do.” He pointed with one of his claws(?) at Willow while rolling his eyes in the direction of Angel Dust. “Anyway, nice to meet you and all that shit.”

Before Willow could open her mouth to reply, the cat was chugging down the bottle once more. Charlie scooted around the desk and him and grabbed a key to a room. “The little one rushing around is our maid, Niffty. Maybe if she decides to slow down eventually, you’ll meet her. Vaggie here is the hotel manager. And I’m the owner!” Charlie stepped back around the desk and placed the key into Willow’s hand. “Oh! And we have one more member of our team but he’s away on ‘business’ as he called it. He’s our uh, benefactor? Hey Vaggie, what would you call him?”

The air around Vaggie suddenly turned cold and tense. “I would rather not call him anything. He doesn’t belong here with us.”

“Aw, he’s just trying to help in his own weird way. Anyway, this is the key to your new room. Come, I’ll show you where it is.”

Politely, Willow waved the others as Charlie lead her up the stairs. Her room was practically right there. She didn’t even have to take an elevator unless she really wanted to, which was great considering while she lived she had a fear of them. She was just a hard stone’s throw away from the lobby and anybody else. Charlie seemed to be so sweet so she trusted that she could count on her to be her support and maybe even a friend through all this. Vaggie too. Angel Dust was up in the air but he seemed nice enough. Husk was even more in the air. And Niffty? She had no clue, along with this one mysterious benefactor person. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to stay here long enough to become super close to anybody. The sooner she was out of this hellhole, the better.

“And this,” Charlie motioned dramatically to the door. “Is your room! You can use the phone in there to call the front desk but you’re so close you can just come on down if you want. Go on and get yourself clean, I’ll have food and fresh clothes sent to your room shortly if I can get a hold of Niffty for long enough. Rest up and we’ll talk more tomorrow ok?”

Willow nodded, using the key to open up the door. Before she could fully open it up however, Charlie pulled her into a surprising hug. This was the first affectionate contact she’s had with another being since she…

“I hope you enjoy your stay. You’ll do fine.”

Slowly, Willow brought her hands up and hugged back. “Thank you...so much…” Charlie let go of her and before anything else could be said, Willow ducked into the room, her room.

Leaning back against the door, she heard Charlie’s footsteps eventually fade away and took in the interior of the room. It was...nice. Like a basic suite back in the living world. A nice four poster bed took up the center of the room and a bathroom complete with a tub and shower was off to the side. Her stay here will be a bit more bearable with these creature comforts. There even seemed to be a small balcony for her.

She pushed off the door and shuffled her way into the bathroom. Might as well get clean while she waits for her food and new clothes. She must have looked like a mess, having not been able to take care of herself since she arrived. She didn’t bother looking in the mirror though as she prepped and got into the shower.

* * *

Eventually, she stepped out, having scrubbed herself almost raw. Surprisingly, that shower was...really good. She wasn’t expecting to find such a nice, simple thing down in Hell. Wrapping herself in a towel, she poked her head out the door to the bathroom, finding fresh sets of clothes and food with steam still coming off it resting on a tray on her new bed. Stepping over to the clothes, she saw that there was a little note on top of the pile: a simple heart, signed with a C. From Charlie. She was so sweet. What on earth is she doing in Hell?  _ What on earth am I doing in Hell…? _

She sorted through the clothes and found a set that looked like pajamas and threw them on, after which she settled down and ate. The food was good too… For the first time since she arrived in Hell, Willow felt...normal. She was full and clean on a soft bed in a nice room. And she was safe. Safe… the very word relaxed her and she felt the weight of everything she’s been through come down on her.

She finished her meal, and silently placed the tray outside of her room for cleanup before trudging back to the bed. Even while living she’s never been able to sleep on such a large, comfy bed. She pulled back the covers and crawled under them, almost passing out right then. Willow situated herself against the even softer pillows and leaned to turn off the lamp that had been on. The soft, red glow from the sky(?) outside filtered through the curtains, making things seem a bit more relaxing. She closed her eyes and began to drift off. Tomorrow is a new day in a new place and hopefully the start of her journey for redemption. 

**Author's Note:**

> This up in the air if I should keep this third person or make it POV second person with reader instead.  
> Or maybe I'll upload an alt version...  
> Let me know in the comments please!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and as Al says "Stay tuned!"


End file.
